heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.06.16 - Building A Better Costume
It's one of the busier times of year for Janet who is currently puttering about her house, sketch pad in one hand, pencil in another. She's working on a sketch for a gown for someone (one of NYC's socially elite who is planning on attending a formal gala, for those nosy enough to want to know) while awaiting someone who has made an appointment with her earlier to drop by. A mug of coffee sits nearby, the hazelnut scent of which wafts wonderfully through the air. Fidgeting as he considers the size of his extra large T-shirt in his hands, so thoughtfully washed and folded by the person who had last used it, Doug looks up at the fancy apartment building, tilting his head to look back at it. Almost, he reconsiders the idea. Surely this wasn't going to -work-. A 'training' outfit / costume for a person who kept ripping hers daily? But Doug was the one with the connections, at least, to find Caitlin a new costume that wouldn't -rip-. Much as people might appreciate it, it -was- getting to be a bit embarassing to keep having to hand her his shirt or jacket or... Right then. Ringing the bell. When the door is opened, Doug offers the most ingrating smile he can. "Doug Ramsey. Here to see Ms. Van Dyne." There is no need for formality despite there being a doorman who opens the door and leads the young man through the lobby and to where the bank of elevators are, the older, nattily-dressed gentleman polite. The elevator trip itself is as swift as the journey across the lower level was, one of those express affairs that takes only a few seconds to reach the top floor. Once there it's a matter of finding the appropiate door to knock on which prompts Janet, who doesn't hire on a household staff save a maid to come in a few times a week, to answer it. "Ah. You must be Mister Ramsey. Come on in!" Jan's perky demeanor shines though. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?" "Oh, uh... I'm not really a coffee person, ma'am," Doug responds, smiling politely, inclining his head forward enough in a small bow, before straightening up. It was courtesy, but Doug could read her well enough to observe that she -was- interested in making sure he was comfortable, and so he ventures a "If you don't mind, ma'am, I wouldn't mind having a sprite." He'd taken great care to make sure that he was presentable enough as a young man, and so he'd gone for the casual business approach - a button-up white shirt, a blue tie, and black pants. Not quite the formal SHIELD dress, but it would do. It was, however, at a sharp contrast to the folded up t-shirt with 'The Girl Who Waited' in his hands. The attempt at formality in dress is not exactly mirrored in Janet. She's dressed nice enough but while he's wearing a tie and all that she's simply garbed in a pair of jeans and a simple blouse. The item in Doug's hand is given a quick glance but then she turns around, going into the kitchen to get the requested drink. "Hope diet is alright," she asks with a rueful tone. "I try to avoid sugar where I can." A can of lemon-lime soda is brought back with her and she holds it out along with her free hand, requesting to see the tee-shirt he brought with her at the same time she offers the young man a drink. "So what can I do for you," she asks, Janet genuinely curious. "Uh... it's for a friend of mine," Doug says, offering a sheepish grin as he offers the t-shirt in his hands. "She's, uh... a meta, and she's got a bit of problem with, uh, her clothing. She keeps ripping out of them when she powers up." Motioning to the t-shirt, Doug comments, "She basically fits into that, but the bottom of that shirt comes up to her, uh..." Doug motions at the general direction of the top of his legs. "She's tall. Way taller. Like about a head taller than me. Six feet... three? Four?" Janet holds up the shirt which would drown her if she were to put it on, the size more than enough to reach past her thighs and fall off of her shoulders due to her being a lot shorter than Doug's friend and quite a bit less built than it sounds like the other woman is. "Gotcha..." she murmurs quietly, thoughtfully. There's silence from the designer afterward, her mind clearly working. "I'm not sure if I have the kind of material needed to make something with a lot of stretch but I can probably get my hands on something..." The sketch pad is turned to a blank page and she starts to sketch lightly. "Does your friend have a preference of colors? Fabrics? Styles?" "Uh... I don't think she has a real preference. She's a redhead, if that helps. She tends to end up shopping at Salvation Army because, you know, at her size, it's not easy finding clothes, and I thought maybe getting just one thing that wouldn't -rip- when she was doing something..." Doug motions a bit. "I mean, she's kind of..." Hands motions vaguely at some -semblance- of shape, that might seem a bit like he was tracing out the Venus de Milo, only taller and bigger, but... Flushing a bit, Doug comments, "I'd have asked her to come along, but she didn't really want me helping her. But I... uh, it's a lot easier to look at her in the eyes, you know?" And coming from a person who relies -on- body language to read people, it was considerably less embarassing for the both of them if she -had- clothes.. There is a bit of a blink at Doug's confession to doing this without the lady's permission, that causing Jan's brows to arch afterward. "Aaaalright. Look. I'll go ahead and make something for her..." The tip of her pencil taptaps upon the paper, leaving behind a few dots. "... and for your benefit I'll make sure it's tastefully designed." Because the last thing Janet needs on her conscience is to make something Doug's friend fiends to be too... revealing and have him given a beatdown because of it. "And I think green and purple will look nice with her hair color." The blink causes Doug to cough, and offer a sheepish grin. "I know, and maybe it's a bit too much right now, but trouble has a tendency to find her, and I'd -like- to at least be sure she's not like, the subject of a zillion twitterpics, especially after the last time..." Lucky for Caitlin the spandex -held-, though only -barely. Shrugging, Doug comments, "Spandex just isn't -durable- enough for her, can you imagine?" Running a hand through his hair, Doug adds, "Uh, you think maybe I should've asked her to come along? She didn't seem to want any charity." Janet waves a hand and shakes her head. "No, it's alright. No need to have her come by. I'll just... I can wing it." She sketches a quick picture and then holds out the picture for Doug to see. It is sleeveless and short legged, looking like something a runner or cyclist might wear, with a demure neckline that comes up to the figure's collar bone. There's a smile on the designer's face and her eyes are sparkling. The chance to help someone really does a lot to make her happy. "How's this," she asks with a tilt of her head. Tilting his head, Doug regards it, before nodding. "I... you know, I think she might like it. Less wear and tear." At least, he hopes so... at the least, it might hold. "Something that can stand up to a lot of abuse." Especially the way Caitlin strained her clothes to the max. Rubbing his head, Doug asks, "I was thinking, you know, that you must have things that shrink and grow, and thought that sort of thing was pretty much what she'd need. She does tend to... hulk out a bit, if you know what I mean?" "I have some but not in the right color but I have someone I can talk to, see if he can help me." Hank Pym, the creator of the Pym Particle, is someone she has come to quite often when in need of help and this should be right up his alley. "Let me get in touch with him. Might be a while but I'll get in touch with him tomorrow and you in a few days to let you know what's up." "That's awesome!" Now Doug's boyish enthusiasm bubbles through, as he leans forward. "Is it Dr. Pym? I'd love to know about that. Is he experimenting with those unstable molecules thing I've heard about? Is that how you keep from not just, well... shrinking out of clothes? Gosh... what about Hulk? How does -he- keep from bursting out of his pants? Did you do something about that...? I mean, he's like a thousand times more massive than Cait, but..." The fast pace speaking from her now-client has Janet struggling to keep up. She does alright at first but swiftly stumbled verbally and soon takes to floundering. "Yes, it was Hank... er, yes, that's how we made my costumes... what, oh, no. Nothing to do with Hulk and his clothing situation, I have to admit." Phew. Done with all that, she scribbles down a bit more information beside her drawing of Doug's friend's costume. "Give me a few days. Will call you. Uhm, perhaps you can convince your friend to come by for a fitting..." "Oh, but uh..." Doug hesitates, running a hand through his hair, before sighing. "I'll see if she wants to," Doug comments. Although she -might- give him a piece of her mind about 'charity', it just seemed -necessary-. "Man, you're right, I guess I -should- let her know now. Um... thank you, ma'am." A faintly amused expression finds its way to the petite brunette's face, Janet unable to conceal her reaction to his sudden nervousness. "Don't worry about it," she tries to assure the young man and even goes as far as to pat him on the arm if allowed. "I am sure she'll get over it and come to appreciate your help once she realizes what you did for her." Being patted on the arm does a bit to ease Doug's sudden tension, as he nods briefly. "I guess. I'll... I guess I can call her and see when you're available next. Anyway, uh... I guess I'll wait for the call, find out how much this is going to be, and... gosh, I guess I'd have to be asking the Professor for an advance, am I?" "We'll figure out the cost and stuff later. Don't sweat it right now." That is said as Janet's free hand is lifted and waved dismissively. "Can always figure out payments or whatever once it's all said and done." Janet's already got it in her head to do this job for free, however. She can't just see it being right to offer her help and then make someone pay for it. "Oh, thank you very much!" The relief coming from Doug is palpable as the young man gets up. "It was getting to be a bit... awkward. I mean, I know where her face is, but..." Uh... yes, too much info. "Anyway, this will help a lot, thank you very much!" Janet starts to walk Doug to the door even as he continues his awkwardness, it all she can do to keep from laughing. Not at him, of course, but doing so still might hurt his feelings regardless. "I sure you do," she comments before reaching for the doorknob and turning it so the door can be opened for him. "I am glad to be of help, Mister Ramesy. Now, if you'll excuse me... got a lot of calls to make and all that." Category:Log